


Mundo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou parece vivir en su propio mundo.





	Mundo

Kintarou es el tipo de persona que cuando está interesado en algo actúa como si no notase el resto del mundo.

Sakuno lo ha visto ignorar las reglas (no porque no le importen, sino porque las olvida), a otras personas (por la misma razón) e incluso al clima y muchas veces ella misma se ha sentido avergonzada por ello.

Pero el tiempo cambia las cosas y cuando ella se da cuenta que está haciendo lo mismo siente que ya es muy tarde para sentirse apenada por saludarlo de beso en un lugar público, comer en un parque en invierno o correr dentro de una estación para no perder el tren.

Además, ahora entiende lo que es compartir el mundo junto a Kintarou y cree que eso es más importante que el resto del universo.


End file.
